Katarina Final Mission
by link2jaf
Summary: Katarina prepares her final fight, unaware the true nature of this battle.


Katarina - Final Mission

In the distance, the Noxian and Demacian soldiers waged war as the screams of warriors deafened by the screeching of raven rocked through the area.  
Super Minions with the Noxian emblem on them assisted in the decimation of the Demacian soldiers as they slammed there spiked metal into the platoons of men.  
Her vision focused towards what was happening in front of her as Swain stepped up to the bridge, in front of the entrance of the Demacian stronghold,  
The Demacian Elite Guard blocked the Demonic Bird's path into the city. Demacian's Might Garen stood in front of Jarvan and Jarvan's Father, with The Mighty Xin Zhao standing next to him.  
A piece of Murder bridge connected Swain to the entrance of the city over the grand moat that protected and surrounded the city.  
The water's deep blue waves crashed against the bridge, a glowing magic barrier flickered against the agitated water.  
Pieces of stoned debris floated on top as canon fire is heard blowing up the giant walls of the city.

Kat lie await behind the bush, as she saw through the leaves at the madness of battle that was happening several Shunpo's in front of her.  
She closed her eye and took a deep breath as she sat back down.

"This is it, I can't fail this time." she said as she ran her fingers over her vest of knives as she took another breath.

"I've done this plenty of times, this is going to be no different." she tried to assure herself.

The raven sounds grew louder as the sound of metal tearing at flesh began to erupt from the fight of the champions.  
Kat punched at her racing heart. She couldn't control the shivering overcoming her.  
She tried balancing a blade on her finger, but failed as it slipped through her hand.

"Damn it!" she scowled.

She buried her head into her knees, wrapping her arms around her legs. She just wanted the sound of the ravens to end.

As she collapsed into her lap, he watched on as a worried look came upon his face.  
His red daggered tipped cape waved upward as he crotched down, the wind blowing the hood over the man's head  
His blue eyes looked up towards Kat as he sprung forward, Continuously flashing over the land as he made his way to Kat.  
Talon appeared in front of Kat wrapping his arms around her.

"It is alright Kat I'm here." Talon said trying to comfort her.

Kat sniffled as she raised her head out of her legs and looked up at him.  
Her green crystal eyes met his soft blue stare.

"This is the last time you will have to do this."

Katarina laid her head against his chest as she sighed with relief.

"Thank you Talon." she said as she rose up.

The sound of a body being pierced echoed out, the land shook as Swain gave a great roar of pain.  
Kat and Talon looked toward the battle, the brushes shadowing the demon battling the spear wielding warriors.  
The time drew close, Kat crotched down and stretched as she prepared herself for her queue.  
Talon looked on as Kat's body took it's graceful killer form, the same way she fought in so many battles in the League.  
But Talon knew this was not any other league battle, this was fight to finish it all, and what Kat had to do would change her life forever.

Talon placed a hand on her shoulder as Kat turned and looked to him. "What is it?"

"Katarina, you don't have to do this. If you want..." He said softly as he paused. "I can do this for you"  
His hood covered his serious gaze as Kat gave him a puzzled look, not understanding what he meant.

"What do you mean I don't have to do this?  
Everyone is depending on me. Our friends, family and city are going to be free.  
Free from the oppressed truce of the League and the separation it is causing among everyone.  
We can finally live all together freely and in peace in Valoran, Talon.  
Just one more fight to settle this dispute of pride. One more battle and we all can be friends."

She shoved Talon away in a friendly manner and smiled innocently at him.

"Don't worry, I am the Master Assassin, there is no way my friend Lux can stop me."

Talon's eyes widen as he realized Kat naively had no idea that this was no game.  
As Talon tried to reach for her, the sound of Swain's second roar and a loud explosion shock all parts of the Demacian landscape.  
Katarina Killer Instincts kicked in as Kat felt her blood rush through her body as she heard her queue.  
She turned around and Shampoo toward the entrance of the Demacian entrance.

"Kat no." Talon's cry goes unheard as Kat dashes toward the fierce battle.

He tries to flash after her, but feels the power dispel from his body as he tries to use it.  
Talon looks up and stands in awe as he see a black portal rip open behind the Demonic Swain.  
Talon knew there was nothing he could do to stop Kat now. He looked down as a wave of guilt filled his being.  
Talon cursed himself for not realizing that Kat was in over her head. He pulled out a small knife and stabbed it into his arm.  
He stood perfectly still as the blood ran from his arm, the blade still in as he slowly pushes it further in.  
Talon realized his guilt wasn't for not knowing, but not telling Kat about the reality of what was happening.  
He realized his desire for having her and the fear of death prevented him from stopping Kat in doing kill.  
As ravens cawed loudly and the sounds of screams of anguish and pain fill the air, the word's of Swain that he spoke of echoed through Talon's head

Talon's Deal

"This is how it will be done." Swain said as he stared down Talon.

"Kat should not do this." Talon declared as he stood at attention, his expression emotionless.

"You cannot fool me Talon." Swain declared with a conceited look. "We all have desires, and I already know yours"

Talon grit his teeth as Swain turned his back on him.  
The feeling of stabbing Swain in the back overcame Talon as he held his composure, his arm jolting a bit at the idea.  
Swain turn back to Talon as his raven ruffled her feathers.

"As we agreed, you can have Katarina. But she must do one last mission."

A sinister smile came onto swain as his raven shrieked out.  
Talon felt his body burn with rage, the blades dropped quietly into Talon's grip as if asking to be buried into the champions chest.  
Talon shook the idea as he said calmly "I can do this for Kat with no problem, I can care less for the..."

Talon words trailed as Swain's body began to grow and morph, his raven started cloning itself as it began to whirlwind around him.  
The laugh filled the room as Talon can feel his body grow weak, his life feeling as it is leaving his body.  
A bird like claw grabbed at Talon's neck by surprise and lifted the champion into the air.  
Swain looked up to Talon as his voice filled Talon's head.

"And that that is wrong with this world. Beings like us who do not care for anything but their own interest!  
Willing to kill anyone in their way mercilessly, willing to accept all of the sacrifices made to reach what they want!  
I will break Katarina's innocent mind and show her the true face of war!"

Swain tossed Talon back against the wall. Talon shook with a feeling he never felt before, his body cold and shivering.  
As he looked up at the Bird Demon, the feeling again overwhelmed, Swain true presence inflicting fear into Talons soul.

"Now Leave." Swain bellowed as Talon cleared his throat and trying to regain his composure, his knees still shaky.

As Talon turned around to leave, he paused as Swain echoed a haunting warning.

"Talon... if you kill Lux... you will die!"

-

Katarina Memory

Katarina dashed toward the entrance of Demacia, she stopped one shunpo away as she landed on a piece of the stone wall of the city floating on the water.  
her breathing slowed down, the air felt like a blanket as the time around Kat began to slow. Kat breath sounded as if it stopped, but was really breathing such a small amount of air, it was soundless.  
She stared straight ahead at the entrance, deaf and unaware to the chaos of fighting going on to her left.

*My target will be coming soon, I must stay focused.*

As the three of the four soldiers of the Demacian elite charged Swain, a young mage runs from out of the entrance of the city, chasing after the champions.  
Kat sees her slowly running out, her short blond hair swaying slowly pass her bright complexion.  
The light mage throws her wand out, shielding the charging Demacians with her Prismatic Barrier.  
Kat smiles as she closes her eyes as she begins to take in a slow deep breath.  
Her Killer Instincts kicked in once again as her mind raced.

*Lux, my friend, you have lost this game, but in the end we will all win.  
This separation of our nations will no longer keep us apart.*

As Kat began to Shunpo to her target, her mind became overwhelmed with memories of the battles she had fought with Lux.  
The great times they had fighting alongside each other. How their friendship developed in the League and the day it was tested.  
The day she decided to do this last mission. Kat Shunpo into the memory as the world around her began to whirl and change until she found herself hidden in the bush on the right side of SR.

The two wave of blue minions were pushing up to the turret, lead by Xin Zhao and Jarvan, who were both low on health.  
The summoners controlling the Demacian warriors were unaware to the gank that was going to happen. The minions and champions pushed on as Lux waited by the Purple Turret.  
She smiled as she knew plan the experienced summoner had in store for them and held out her wand clearing the wave with her Lucent Singularity.  
Another quick wave of her wand her wand, and the two enemy champions were trapped in her Light Binding.  
Lux began giggling as she began to charge her Final Spark.

She turned her eyes to the bushes Kat was hiding out and calls out. "Your Turn Kat" her real voice and slight actions are oblivious to all the summoners.

Kat nodded and gave out a joyous laugh as shunpo'd towards Xin and Jarvan. She saw Jarvan banging on the light walls, cursing at Xin and Lux.  
Jarvan stopped as she saw Kat appear, he gulped as he saw the pain that was going to be inflicted on him. Xin stayed in a still warrior stance, his cold eyes looked blankly as he held his spear close to his chest.  
Kat began to dance as she casted her Death Lotus, her hands tossing out the blades rapidly towards the snared champions.  
The blades hit Jarvan and Xin and bounced of their bodies, the shocks of tazer's sounded for each blade hitting them.  
Jarvan body convulsed as he let out a cry, while Xin Zhao stood still showing no signs of pain. The map lighted up as Lux's ultimate fired out, the beam piercing the three champions.  
As Kat finished dancing, she extend her hands upward, bathing in the lights glow. She felt her body being pushed off the ground as Kat floated in Lux's ultimate beam.  
The screams of Jarvan go unnoticed as Kat experiences the Final Spark in a completely wonderful way.

"An enemy has been slain.  
An enemy has been slain."

Announcer called out as the two blue sided champions are forced to the ground, their death animations only seen by the summoners.  
Jarvan spat out dirt as he slammed face first into the ground.  
Kat walked by them and laugh childishly.

"Better luck next time" she said as she made her way towards the purple turret.

"You Nox..." Jarvan voice trailed out as The two fallen champions body began to glow, disappearing upwards and respawning at their spawn point.

Kat looked to Lux with a grand smile as she began to walk up to her. They extend their hand up and out as they give each other a high five.  
As the summoners issued the recall command, the two women laugh like children as they wait, gossiping about the successful gank.

"Did you see the face on Jarvan?" Kat boasted as she made fun his expression of pain and continued laughing.

"Yeah, he really got it good!" Lux said as she wiped her tears. "Hey Kat, after this game , I want to invite you to something."

"What do you want to invite me to?" Kat asked as her surroundings whirled around again and changed to the main portal room.

Kat found herself standing in front of Lux at the giant glass platform that connected the entrance to the Field of Justice to the Portals leading to the different regions of Valoran

"A festival, it is to continue to promote the League, and it is going to be in my city." she said as she smiled, handing Kat a digitized flier.

Kat look at the flyer as it displayed live entertainment, wondrous food of all kind, and several pictures of the Demacian Castle and city.  
The screen flickered and displayed the symbol of the League of Legends with a message asking for the supports from all the citizens of Valoran.  
Kat look back up to Lux as their growing cheerful expression was broken by a hoarse man's voice.

"What do you think you are doing Lux?" Jarvan snarled out.

He rushed up to the two female champions, snatching the flier out of Kat's hand.  
The flyer shattered into pieces as the girls jumped back in surprise by Jarvan's attitude.

"Noxians are not invited." Jarvan said as he stared Kat down.

"What is wrong with you Jarvan, Kat is my friend why are you treating her like this?" Lux said angrily. "And besides,  
were suppose to get everyone's support, how we are suppose to do that if you keep treating Noxus as our enemy?"

"We don't need everyone's agreement anymore.. " He said smugly. "We just need enough."

Jarvan grabbed and pulled Lux by the arm and nodded towards a darker part of the room where Xin Zhao appeared from the darkness.

"Xin, take Lux back home, we don't need her marring Demacia's name by talking to this Noxus scum outside of battle."

Xin bows and then walks up to Lux, stopping in front of her and extends his hand out for her to pass towards the Demacian Portal.  
Lux looks down with a sigh of defeat as she begins to walk away.

She looks back up to Kat and says with a sniffle "I'm sorry Kat."

"It is not your fault Lux, we will see each other back on the fields." Kat called out as she looked to Lux with a big smile, hoping to cheer her up

Lux smiled back, knowing this was not truly goodbye, and that they will see each other again.  
She walks pass Jarvan and snaps her fingers at him.

"My family will hear about this." She said.

"The Crowngaurds have no say in League affairs, there is nothing you can do." Jarvan spewed out as he and Kat watched the two champions head up the stairs to the portal.

Lux waved to Kat before she stepped into the portal, Xin making his way right behind her.  
Kat waved back and then turned back to Jarvan, who was walking away from her.  
She rushed up to Jarvan and grabbed his shoulder. Jarvan turned around and pulled himself away from her grip

"How dare you!" Jarvan uttered as Kat began to talk

"What would it take to finally stop this nonsense? What could I do, so maybe, someday, I can be with my friend somewhere other than the Fields of Justice?" She asked seriously.

Kat's eyes look pleadingly at Jarvan as he dusted his shoulder armor.

"What would it take?" He asked annoyingly.

He pondered looking up and placing his finger on his chin in a sarcastic manner.  
Jarvan looked back at Kat with a douche baggy grin

He said in a taunting manner, "You would have to win a fight against the nation of Demacia in front of our city."  
Jarvan turned around and began to walk away from her as he said, "Since that will never happen..."  
Jarvan laughed whole hardily at Kat's dismay all the way to the Demacian portal.

Kat stomped her foot, angered by the situation that had passed.  
She made her way up the stairs to the Noxian Portal, wishing she could be able to do something about what happened.  
As she climbed up, she could see a dark figure waiting for her in front of the portal.  
As she drew closer to it, she could see the dark green and golden robe that covered the figure.  
The man held his balance on a strong wooden cane as the raven on his shoulder growled softly.  
Kat looked to the raven, her eyes entranced by the bird as the world around her began to blur.  
Kat snapped back to reality, slowly making her way to the battle as Swain's voice echoed through her head, "Katarina, you have one last thing to do."

-

Katarina Lied To - The end of Demacia

She appeared from her Shunpo behind Lux and took out her daggers.  
Lux body began slowly turned, her face cringed in fear and surprise as Katarina spun her blades.  
Her Sinister Steel plunged into Lux's gut, cutting through as she spun around.  
Kat finished spinning as she kicks in her Killer Instincts and prepares her final attack.

"OH!" A loud muffled sound howled through the slowing fabric of time, unnoticed by Katarina as she prepared her next attack.

*One more move and we win. game over. gg"

Katarina began to dance as the blades came out in all directions.  
The Death lotus danced and moved with grace, as Lux became its final witness to Kat's ultimate ability.  
The daggers splattered into Lux's squishy body, blood gushed from the impacts onto Kat as she was unaware to what was truly happening.  
As Kat stopped out of breathe, the time around finally came back to normal.  
The sounds of battle and the shrieks of raven and warriors filled hear ears as she final noticed the true horror of what she has done.  
Lux gasped for air as her convulsing body collapsed to the ground. Kat eyes widened as Lux hit the ground, the tears flowing down her cheeks as she ran to her.

"Lux just hold on..." She barely made out as she cradled Lux's body in her arms.  
"It's alright, you will be back. You will respawn and I'll meet you at the spawn point."

She frantically looked around for the familiar buildings of the match. A Turret. An Inhibitor.  
Hoping to see the flow of a creep wave. To hear the comforting voice of the announcer.  
The great cry of warrior snapped her out of daze as she saw the battle that was happening a couple yards away.  
Swain loomed over the warriors, his wings stretched out matching the size of the once great walls of Demacia.  
An Aether armor covered the tips of the mage's wings as Swain stood in human form in black gem armor, his Tyrant helmet covering his face.  
The sky behind him began to blacken by the purple aura of the Void as he walked slowly forward to the Demacian Champions.  
Xin Zhao let out his Battlecry as he twirled his spear into the air and then ran toward Swain with his Audacious Charge.  
Swain waved his hand, A giant gust hit Xin Zhao, his weapon falling from his hands as he his lifted up and over into the Void.  
Jarvan looked onto the enemy, his spear straight ahead as he tried keep his composure, his knees shaking in fear.  
The realization of all the actions he has done lead to this point, and everything he holds dear is going to be destroyed.

"You Ready Son?" Jarvan Sr. placed his hand on Jarvan IV shoulder.

Jarvan let out a sigh as he turned to his father.

"I am"

They both turn to Swain and charged in unison. They jumped in the air and pointed their spears towards the Mage's chest as they made their downfall.  
Swain stretched his hands out as his chest exploded into a cloud of black feathers.  
The feathers changed into hundreds of raven and absorbed the two Demacian Nobilities attack.  
the ravens began to devour the Jarvan Team like a plague, entering into the opening of their armor and eating their flesh and bones.  
The Demacian's Armor and Spears hit the ground and a faint cough snapped Kat's attention from Swains approach, his body transforming into his Raven form.  
She froze up as she felt Lux's hand on her cheek, her blood still warm as it touched her skin.  
Kat looked down as Lux smiled, the light overcoming Lux's vision a she was glad to see her friend one last time.

"Welcome to my home Kat" She smiled, her voice going down to a whisper. "Katarina, banish the shadows."

Kat flinched as she felt Lux's body go limp in her arms. Her arm's began to burn as she drew in her friend to hug her.  
She howled in pain as her body began to burn from Lux's body converting into light one last time.  
She continue to scream and cry, the tears falling onto her seared flesh and drying up on impact.  
She looked up to the sky, hoping she could hear that comforting voice. She was begging to hear it once more.  
To hear Victory. Defeat. Anything. Anything to let her know that this was not real. That this was all just a game.  
She felt a presence behind her, the thudding sounds of metal boots came from within the city.

Kat looked back as she saw the Demacian burst from the entrance. She felt her soul drop as she made contact with his strong stare.  
His blue and golden armor scratch and dented as his cape torn along the middle waved from the force of Swain's power.  
Kat body quivered as she recalled everything Garen had told her. How this day would come and that Kat would be used for it.  
Garen stared at the distraught and burnt Kat, his eyes then falling down to the wand that laid next to her.  
His eyes watered up as he recognized who's wand it was. He look back up to Kat, his expression full of pain, but that of determination.  
Garen turned his eyes back to Swain as he pulled his sword out. Swain stood motionless as he stared at Garen, waiting for the champion to come at him.

"DEMACIA!" The battle cried roared as Garen charged towards the semi-morphed Swain. He picks up each of his fallen allies weapons, the spears of Xin and the Jarvans, and tosses them into the air.  
He lifted his sword into the air and he calls for the last bit of power of his homeland. The spears spun over the length of the void, hitting the little sunlight that reached the invaded city.  
The weapons charged with Demacian Justice as they begin to fall downwards toward the Raven God. Swain lowered one of the giant wings over himself as the spears came crashing down.  
The sound of piercing flesh and broken bones filled the air as Jarvan VI spear connected with Swain's Tyrant mask, scratching the metal and causing sparks.  
Swain threw his head back after the impact, his mask falling off slowly hitting the ground as Garen charged forward with Courage and Justice.  
Garen's sword connected with Swains stomach, slicing through the black feathered exterior till blood spewed from every turn.  
A maniacal laughter sounded with the bloody blows as Swain swung his body forward, sharp talon claws grabbing at Garen's shoulder, piercing through his armor and into his body.  
Swain lifted the Demacian and shock him violently, causing Garen to drop his sword as he struggle to free himself.  
Garen continued to struggle as he felt the blood drip down his arms fighting through the pain of the razor tip talon.  
Swain opened his mouth, a large dark beak began to rip from out of his jaws. His head began to grow as black feathers shot up from his head.  
The Mages eyes split into two more sets as they filled with blood. Six dark pearl pupils stared down the captive champion as Swain savored the final moments.

In the distance, Katarina paralyzed by fear and pain, could only look on as Swain finished his final transformation, Garen still helpless in his claws.  
She saw Garen turn back to look to her as she choked up on his smiling expression.  
He spoke out his phrase that was inaudible to Kat, but she knew exactly what they were.

"Forge Onward."

Kat felt her soul empty as her world began to twirl. Her vision became hazy as she fainted and passed out from the exhaustion.  
in the distance, Talon snapped back to reality as he saw Kat collapse. It was time to pick up his prize as he noticed Katarina's body laid out on the ground.  
Talon appeared in a flash behind Kat's body, his gaze set on the other two champions.  
The force of Swain's power almost knocked Talon down as he held Kat closely to him.  
Talon look directly to Garen as Swain opened his mouth where a dark energy began charging up.

"Take care of her." Garen mouthed out as Talon nodded and flashed away.

Garen turns back to the demon's mouth, his eyes filled with courage and acceptance.

"Ready to die my worthy rival?" Swain's voice echoed out as the energy began whirling and sucking the air around Garen.

Garen stared into the open beak as he let out his final cry, "FOR THE WILL OF DEMACIA!"

"Long live Demacia." Swain roars out as the bottom part of his beak pierces into Garen's chest.  
Garen coughs out blood as the top part came crushing down on his head, cracking his skull.  
Garen's soul began to rip out of his body as the ravens descended upon him.

Talon stopped flashing when he reached the coast near the Conqueror's Sea, miles away from the Demacian city.  
He laid Kat's body on the sand as he went to the water edge to wash his hands.  
Kat began to stir as she came to the feeling of the wet sand and the sound of waves.  
She looked to see Talon's red cape waving with the ocean mist.  
Kat grabbed her head that was still pounding as she let out a slight sigh of relief.  
She laugh nervously as she got up and made her way to Talon.

"STOP!" Talon said firmly. "This is no game."

Kat eyes widened as he legs began to shake once again.  
As Talon's words began to retell her of what happened, a giant shadow extended from behind them.  
As Kat turned around she saw a giant Raven Swain standing in the center of the of Demacia.  
Kat looked up to see two giant golden spheres with clock dials slowly ticking away.  
She closed her eyes as the bright flare filled the sky, the sound of the explosion was stronger than any she ever heard.  
The sounds of horns followed by the screams of warriors were heard as the Noxian army charged into the ruins.  
Kat fell to her knees and she screamed out as the dark mushroom cloud rose out of the once great city.  
Talon placed his cloak around the exhausted Kat, her eyes red from the tears and her face flushed from all that happened.  
Talon sat beside her and rubbed her shoulders as the sky began to darken.

(obsession with capes)


End file.
